Dino Crisis: Damage Control (p1)
by Susan
Summary: Basically, this is the first game translated into a movie. I thought it'd be appropriate for the first DC fic here.


FADE IN ON  
  
A blue computer screen. It boots up, emitting a 'humming' sound. Several pictures, graphics, text windows, etc pop-up and disappear, and eventually we hear the chirpy computer voice...  
  
'Welcome, REGINA.'  
  
...  
  
'YOU GOT MAIL!'  
  
A 3D cursor appears on screens and highlights the 'Inbox' option. Another text-box appears.   
  
"This is Special S.O.R.T. Agent John Morgenstern reporting.   
I have successfully infiltrated Ibis Island's Research Facility.   
But I have rather peculariar news - Dr. Edward Kirk, believed  
to be deceased, is actually alive."  
  
...  
  
Another text-box pops up, stating "Incoming Mission Statement". The following appears onscreen...  
  
"Mission: Dr. Kirk  
Location: Ibis Island  
Statement: A four-person Squad Team (which includes you) will be sent to Ibis Island to infilitrate it's facility for a second time, to capture Dr. Kirk and send him back to the mainland. Retrieval of '3rd Energy' Informations Disk is of extreme signifigance.  
Suggested Mission Completion Time: 2 Hours, 15 Minutes"  
  
.  
.  
.  
.  
  
The screen fades out.   
  
CUT TO  
  
EXT. IBIS ISLAND - ARIEL SHOT - HELICOPTER  
  
A blue-and-white SORT chopper slices noisily through the grey clouds. The pitch black sky sets everything into an ominous mood.   
  
INT. HELICOPTER  
  
Four SORT members, in typical SORT attire, as well as helmets and parachutes, ready up for the drop.   
  
One SORT member rips open the door, and wind immeidately lashes into the chopper furiously. The SORT member starts his timer, and signals his fellow teammates to jump.   
  
He goes first, followed by the other 3.   
  
EXT. IBIS ISLAND  
  
The SORT chopper flies off into the distance. The squad falls freely down onto the island, but wind picks up and knocks one of the SORT members to a different part of the island.   
  
They release their parachutes. The remaining THREE land right outside of the Research Facility...  
  
INT. IBIS ISLAND - EXT. RESEARCH FACILITY.   
  
Sort Member #1 stops his timer. He takes off his helmet - this is GAIL.   
  
GAIL  
3 minutes. That's exactly  
forty seconds longer than our  
last parachuting.   
  
He throws his helmet into the jungle and walks toward the front gates. Sort Member #2 takes off his helmet. This is RICK.   
  
GAIL (O.S.)  
Hurry up! We only have 2 hours  
and some odd minutes for this.   
  
The final Sort Member takes off his... er... her helmet. This is, of course, REGINA. Her shoulder length, pinkish-red hair flaps freely in the wind.   
  
REGINA  
What about Cooper?  
  
GAIL (O.S.)  
Forget him! We're here to retrieve  
Dr. Kirk, not baby sit.   
  
Regina and Rick exchange glances, as they both follow Gail into the backyard of the facility.   
  
INT. JUNGLE - IBIS ISLAND  
  
COOPER rips his helmet off, shaking his head, recovering from his fall. He detaches from his parachut, and looks around him.   
  
Everything is eerily slent. The fullmoon in the sky shines brightly, illuminating the vast jungle before him. He takes a couple of steps forward - when the ground VIBRATES.   
  
Cooper stops. It vibrates again, and again, and again. Rythmically, in a pattern, like some giant is walking...  
  
Without hesitation, he takes off into the dark maze of tropical trees and plants. He blindly stumbles and tears through the scenery, eventually RUNNING full-tilt.   
  
Large trees behind him are knocked to the ground.   
  
A gigantic, towering, VICIOUS beast, crashes through the jungle towards him. Cooper screams out, and trips over his own two feet. He knows it's too late for him.  
  
The BEAST, otherwise known as the TYRANOSAURUS REX opens it's gigantic mouth to reveal a powerful set of razor sharp jaws. It bites down on Cooper forcefully, immediately breaking every bone in his body.   
  
The T-REX let's the dead Cooper fall back to the ground, and points it's head towards the sky, at the moon. It lets out one mighty ROAR.  
  
BLACK OUT!  
  
'DINO CRISIS'   
Damage Control  
  
INT. BACKYARD - RESEARCH FACILITY - NIGHT  
  
Regina, Gail, and Rick stand together at a gate surrounding the guard-houses outside the facility. Gail has an assault rifle, Rick has a shotgun, while Reggie is left with a handgun.   
  
GAIL  
Ok, here's the plan. We'll split  
up and do one sweep of the ground  
area. We all will report back here  
in half an hour. If none of us  
find anything, we'll do a sweep of  
the 2nd floor. Agreed?  
  
RICK  
That sounds fine, but we still have  
to recover Cooper. He could be lost.   
  
GAIL  
Jesus, Rick, Cooper will be FINE,   
ok? Right now our first priority is  
our mission. This is my squad, not  
yours, junior.   
  
He walks away, down a pathway next to the fence.   
  
RICK  
(to Regina)  
Did you hear what he just called me?  
  
REGINA  
Dont worry about it. You know how  
Gail is.   
  
She follows Gail, followed by Rick. Reluctantly.   
  
All three of them approach the back entrance of the Facility. Gail walks away from them, without saying anything, to investigate the back area.   
  
RICK  
Alright, I'll go in to find the  
control room and contact you  
once I infilitrate it. Aiight?  
  
REGINA  
Aiight.   
  
Rick enters and disappears behind the blue haze of the door. Regina turns around and walks toward Gail. He's crouched down, looking at a...  
  
FENCE  
  
A gigantic hole, which looks like it was ripped, is located on it. A trail of blood follows.   
  
REGINA  
Yikes, what happened here?  
  
GAIL  
Beats me. I'm guessing someone... or  
something ripped right through the  
fence.   
  
REGINA  
Some*thing*? I say *you* coulda done  
this.   
  
GAIL  
Very funny. Continue to scout the area.  
  
Sighing, Regina turns around and walks toward the back entrance again. Looking out past the metal gates, she sees the moon's reflection shine brightly onto the ocean beyond.   
  
Her wrist-communicator (now known as the W.S.) goes off. She presses it.   
  
REGINA  
This is Regina.   
  
RICK (V.O.)  
Hey, Reggie, I found the Control Room.  
  
REGINA  
That's great.   
  
RICK (V.O.)  
Yeah, but the only problem is, the  
power isnt supplied. Wouldja mind  
seeing if you can access some sort  
of backup generator?  
  
REGINA  
I'm on it.   
  
Their conversation ends, as GAIL taps her on her shoulder. She JUMPS.   
  
GAIL  
Hey, calm down.   
  
REGINA  
Jeezus, Gail, dont do that, okay?  
  
GAIL  
Whats with you, Reggie? You're  
never scared.   
  
REGINA  
I... I dont know what it is.   
Something about this island rubs  
me the wrong way.   
  
GAIL  
I see. Anyway, I just caught the  
last part of your conversation.   
I'm coming with you.   
  
REGINA  
(sighing)  
Ok, let's go.   
  
EXT. PATHWAY TO GENERATOR  
  
Gail runs up ahead of Regina. She runs down the pathway, through a corner, and past another door.   
  
She walks up to Gail, who's investigating a body.   
  
ORCHESTRA CRASH!  
  
The body is bloody, mutilated, and has claw marks everywhere.   
  
REGINA  
...that's disgusting.   
  
GAIL  
You're telling me. This poor  
guy has been eviscerated. Something  
ripped his intestines right out.   
  
Regina crouches down to get a better view.   
  
REGINA  
Look... there are teeth marks all  
over him. I think an animal did this.   
  
GAIL  
Alright, let's get back on track,  
now.   
  
Gail runs toward the Generator room, Regina huffs, and follows.   
  
EXT. GENERATOR ROOM  
  
Gail readies his assault rifle, and turns to Regina.   
  
GAIL  
I'll stand here and keep guard. You  
go on inside.   
  
She nods, and opens the generator door.   
  
INT. GENERATOR ROOM  
  
Regina runs through the maze of steel pipes and machinery, and approaches the battery storage. Next to it is a giant device - the generator.   
  
Flicking a switch, she arranges different coloured batteries into their correct orders until a 'ding' is emitted from the machine - the generator starts back up.   
  
REGINA  
(dusting off her hands)  
Done and done.   
  
Heading back to the door - she stops dead in her tracks.   
  
The SCREECH of an animal - followed by gunfire and Gail's scream interrupts her.   
  
REGINA  
G...Gail?  
  
Without hesitating, Regina runs through the door frantically, to...  
  
EXT. PATHWAY TO GENERATOR ROOM  
  
Gail's nowhere to be seen, there's only large amounts of blood everywhere. FRENZIED, FREAKED OUT MUSIC plays as Regina runs through the path - only to see a hole ripped at the side of the fence.   
  
She looks through, and sees that the ocean lays below.   
  
REGINA  
(yelling)  
GAIL?! GAIIILL!?!  
  
SUDDENLY -   
  
A VELOCIRAPTOR  
  
leaps down from another fence and screams. It's six feet tall, has razor sharp claws on it's feet and fingers, and a deadly mouth.   
  
Regina leaps back, scared out of her mind. She fires two bullets into the creature, it's not enough. Shooting at it again, she races down the path and squeezes through a tight opening frantically.   
  
The raptor screams again, and bangs against the opening, nearly biting off Reggie's foot. Regina climbs to her feet and runs toward the back entrance of the facility.   
  
The RAPTOR breaks through the opening, screeches, and jumps toward Regina. She pounds 5 more bullets into the beast, and it finally drops dead.   
  
Backing up against a wall, Regina clutches onto a fixture and tries to catch her breath. 


End file.
